Your idiot
by floating fog
Summary: How 5X03 should have ended if it were up to me. Slash and please read the A/N first.


Hello there! So this is something the popped into my head after I finished watching 5x03 'The death son of Uther Pendragon' and it got me thinking (well, my slash mind anywhy) that this is how this ep should have ended ;)

**Rating:** Nc-17 so this WILL have maleXmale in it so if that makes you uncomfortable or you are underage go away!

Warning: Spoilers for 5X03

Have fun!

* * *

Merlin's heart was stuck somewhere in his throat and he couldn't do anything but watch how Uther Pendragon's ghost drew closer and closer, a sword in hand and a mad, not so different to the one he had while alive, glint in his eyes.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you." Uther said with a grin and all the spells in Merlin's head vanished when he realized the horrible irony of it all. He survived with his head still attached to his shoulders for all of Uther's living reign only to die at the hands of his ghost!

The fates must be laughing their asses off.

Merlin tried to swallow beyond the lump in his throat when a sudden noise sounded from the far door.

"Father!" Arthur's voice was out of breath and his eyes sought Merlin's, asserting his state and Merlin released a pained sigh, the spears pinning him tightly to the door.

He couldn't focus on anything but Arthur's eyes and the thought, the constant thought that he came for him.

"…It's my time now." Arthur's sure voice penetrated through Merlin's haze and he saw Arthur lifting the horn to his mouth, the noise of it drowning Uther's final attempt to reveal Merlin and then he was gone.

Merlin stared at the empty place where Uther once stood, his heart hammering wildly in his chest. He lifted bright eyes to look at Arthur, his mouth curled into a grim, bitter smile, he knew what it was to lose a father and Arthur just lost his for the third time.

"A-Arthur?" Merlin chocked out when Arthur kept staring at the empty spot.

"He was going to kill you." Arthur's voice drifted over, a near whisper.

"But he didn't." Merlin said, his voice gaining strength. He needed to get down from the damn door.

"You saved me, he didn't," Merlin said again. "Now could you please let me down?"

Arthur's eyes turned slowly towards Merlin and Merlin frowned.

"Arthur wha-"

In two quick steps Arthur was standing in front of Merlin, his hand hovering over his cheek.

"He could have killed you." He said again, his hand coming to rest on Merlin's cheek while his other gripped Merlin's forearm, tightly.

"Arthur," Merlin said, hesitant, trying to ignore Arthur's thumb which kept caressing his cheekbone. "I'm alright, you saved me." He said gently as if he was talking to a spooked horse.

"What if I have been too late?" Arthur mumbled and Merlin realized that he was far closer than he was two seconds ago.

"But you weren't." He mumbled back, his heart now hammering for a whole new reason.

"I could have lost you." Arthur's lips whispered against Merlin's, his hand moving down to his neck while his grip on Merlin's arm tightened further.

"Never." Merlin whispered back.

Arthur's fingers rubbed Merlin's pulse point as Arthur closed the gap between them, pressing a tiny kiss to Merlin's lips before drawing back.

"You promise?" He asked; his voice gruff.

"With all my heart."

"Good," Arthur kissed him again, longer this time.

"Because you know Merlin, you can't break a promise that you made to your king." He said; the smirk evident in his voice as he trailed gentle kisses down Merlin's throat.

"Wouldn't dream about it sire." Merlin breathed.

"Excellent," Arthur's fingers trailed underneath Merlin's tunic. "That's very good Merlin."

Merlin swallowed thickly when Arthur pressed closer, positioning himself between the two spears embedded in the door.

"Maybe you should release me first sire?" Merlin tried to keep his voice level but it was hard (pun not intended) to when Arthur pressed their hard lengths together.

"I think I've released enough things for today don't you think Merlin?" Arthur asked coyly.

"Then maybe you should stop now, prat." Merlin gritted out, his eyes narrow as he caught Arthur's grin.

"Me being the king really tells you nothing isn't it, Merlin?" Arthur asked before he dropped to his knees and started opening Merlin's breeches.

"Wha- Arthur stop! You don't-" Merlin was cut off when Arthur's nails pressed deep into the soft skin of his thighs.

"I told you Merlin," Arthur hissed, blazing eyes glaring at Merlin from underneath a mop of blond hair. "I'm the king," He pressed a kiss to the moist tip and Merlin whimpered.

"You-" Another kiss.

"Don't-" A lick now.

"Question-" A tiny bit of suction.

"The king." He growled and swallowed Merlin down, causing his head to bang against the door.

His fists clenched and unclenched repeatedly, with his hands nailed to the door he couldn't do anything like grab the top of Arthur's head and hail him up for a kiss.

Merlin startled when he felt Arthur's finger probing at his entrance.

"A-Arthur-" Merlin managed to gasp before he moaned loudly when the finger pressed in, its passage eased by saliva.

All the while Arthur's head kept bobbing up and down and Merlin was doing his best not to scream.

Another finger and a deep suck from Arthur were enough to bring Merlin over the edge and he sagged, happy for the spears that were holding him because there was no way he could have held himself.

Arthur was panting near Merlin's spent cock and his fingers were still inside of him, stretching him.

"Arthur…" Merlin said weakly and made grabbing moves towards his head.

Arthur chuckled and rose up, unlacing his breeches and slipping right in, not stopping until he was fully in.

"Merlin…" Arthur groaned, his mouth catching Merlin's in a sloppy kiss as he started thrusting.

"Don't ever," Arthur demanded between thrusts. "Do this to me again."

"What?" Merlin gasped. "Never help you hunt down things?"

Arthur punished him with an extra precise thrust that caused Merlin's cock to twitch.

"No, never put yourself in danger like that." His pace quickened as he grabbed Merlin's once again hard cock.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Merlin objected breathlessly as Arthur's pace increased and his fist tightened.

"Promise me." Arthur growled, pressing a bruising kiss to Merlin's neck.

"I can't do that, I'll probably break it and you said that I can't break a promise to a king and seeing as you are one I can't-"

"Shut up." Arthur snarled and kissed him, pushing one more time before stilling and going over the edge, taking Merlin with him.

* * *

"Idiot." Arthur said later as he helped a limping, numb armed Merlin to Gaius's rooms. "But my idiot." He pressed a soft kiss to the crown of Merlin's hair and pulled him closer, tightening his grip.

Merlin sighed and rested his head on Arthur's shoulder, humming in agreement. "Your idiot."

* * *

Hope you had fun! R&R yeah?


End file.
